


New and Lost

by musik_1358



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Trainee Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musik_1358/pseuds/musik_1358
Summary: Where Lee Felix is new and lost, and Bang Chan helps him out.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 23





	New and Lost

Felix finally made it. He was in front of the JYP building. He had worked really hard until this moment. He had practiced both his Korean really hard. But apparently, he didn't study Korean hard enough. 

When Felix got inside the m building he went straight to his locker. He took out his schedule and looked at it. He sighed. He couldn't even read his first class.

"Well, I guess I'm hopeless," he said in disappointment.

He heard a voice from behind him.

"Want me to help ya mate?"

"Umm... Yes please," he said instinctively.

"Woah, you have a deep voice! You from Australia? You sound like it," said the boy. He looked a little older than him, but not by much. 

"Uh- yeah I am. I'm lost though. I can't even read the first class," he said, looking down in shame. 

"Oh, it was like that for me too. Here, I'll help you. My name is Bang Chan by the way."

He smiled. 

"Felix."

**Author's Note:**

> So, it been known that Chan helped Felix out during his trainee days. So I thought I’d right some cute stuff about it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
